A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bedding and more particularly to a portable bedding assembly particularly adapted for camping and the like.
B. Description of Prior Art
Conventional types of bedding are generally unsuitable for use for such purposes as camping and the like. In this regard the usual assembly of bedding material on a bed in, for example, a camper vehicle comprises a mattress, pad, bed sheets, blanket and bedspread or comforter disposed in loosely stacked relation upon each other. When a bed having the same is occupied by the camper for a length of time, such as overnight, such bedding usually becomes totally disordered so that it must be reassembled before it can be reused. This constitutes undesirable work which delays the camper and inhibits the enjoyment of the camper. Moreover, such bedding cannot easily be moved by hand to a clearing or the like for use external of the vehicle.
If a conventional portable sleeping bag or sack is employed by the camper in place of the previously described bedding, another type of difficulty arises. Thus, sleeping bags are usually expensive. Moreover, they cannot easily be cleaned and refurbished. In addition, they can be uncomfortable. Accordingly, on a long camping trip they may become unsanitary, uncomfortable and generally undesirable.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved bedding assembly, sufficiently inexpensive, cleanable, sanitary, transportable and convenient so as to be particularly suitable for use in camping activities and the like.